Pardon
by marmotte38
Summary: OS du point de vue de Bella. Et si Jasper et Bella étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'Edward les surprenait en train de s'embrasser? Comment se passerait leurs retrouvailles 80 ans plus tard?


**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

**Renesmée ne fait pas partie de cette fic.**

**Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des OS donc soyez indulgent(es).**

**L'histoire se passe 100 ans après la transformation de Bella, faite par Edward.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Nous étions de retour au lycée de Forks, 100 ans après ma transformation.

J'entrais dans le self au bras de Jasper.

Soudain, je _les_ sentis, ceux qui avaient fait partie de ma famille mais qui m'avaient rejetée après ce qu'il s'était passé.

**Flash Back:**

**Ça faisait 20 ans qu'Edward m'avait transformée et que nous étions mariés.**

**Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmé, Carlisle et Alice étaient partis chasser.**

**Ainsi, je me trouvais seule avec Jasper.**

**Depuis quelques semaines, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés et je me demandais si je le considérais toujours comme mon grand frère. **

**Après ma transformation, mon sang ne le tentait plus, n'étant plus présent dans mon corps. Alors je l'avais rassuré en lui affirmant que je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir tenté de me mordre au cours de mon 18ème anniversaire, ce qui avait poussé Edward à me quitter.**

**Après avoir enfin compris cela, ce qui lui prit une bonne dizaine d'années, nous nous étions rapprochés et il était devenu mon grand frère, mon confident.**

**Mais depuis quelques semaines, quand il était près de moi, ou tout simplement dans la même salle, je ressentais des frissons dans tout mon corps.**

**Jasper, étant empathe, percevait mes sentiments contradictoires: le désir, la honte, la peur et l'amour.**

**Comme mes sentiments étaient « violents », il était obligé de s'éloigner de moi. **

**Ce jour-là, alors que les autres chassaient, je ressentis comme un vide de ne plus le voir car il était sorti précipitamment du salon après avoir ressenti du désir, de l'amour et de la gêne de ma part. Le problème était qu'il le ressentit ce sentiment de vide et du coup je l'entendis arriver au pas de la porte de la salle où je me trouvais et il me demanda:**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Bella? Je n'arrive pas à te calmer et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Tu sais que tu peux tout m'expliquer.**

**- Je sais. Dis-je en me postant devant la baie vitrée du salon, qui permettait de voir le ruisseau qui passait à proximité de la villa. Cette vue avait le don de me calmer.**

**Jasper s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras, calant son torse contre mon dos.**

**Je ressentis une fois de plus des frissons me parcourir. S'il le remarqua, il n'en dit rien.**

**J'engouffrai ma tête sous son cou et inspirai pour m'imprégner de son odeur sucrée qui me faisait penser à l'odeur du miel.**

**Mais ce qui me troubla fut qu'il agissait comme moi. Alors je pivotai la tête vers lui et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, noirs, mais pas de soif puisqu'il n'avait pas de cernes sous les yeux. Ils étaient noirs comme les miens, c'est-à-dire de désir.**

**Lentement,nos visages se rapprochèrent pour finir avec nos lèvres soudaient.**

**Elles commencèrent un ballet timide puis sensuel et pressé, comme si nos vies en dépendaient.**

**Tellement nous étions dans notre bulle, nous n'entendîmes pas notre famille rentrer de chasse.**

**C'est donc dans une position délicate que nous trouva Edward. **

**Jasper n'avait pas à être gêné vis-à-vis d'Alice puisque ça faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient rompu. Par contre, nous devions nous attendre au pire de la part d'Edward, mon mari.**

**Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il se jeta au cou de Jasper.**

**Je criai:**

**- Non! Ne fait pas ça, Edward!**

**J'étais paniquée. Ma « famille » n'intervenait pas. Non, ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais une inconnue à leur yeux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils me regarderaient de cette façon un jour. Surtout pas Esmé.**

**Je décidai de m'interposer entre eux. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Edward me projette contre un mur avec autant de haine dans les yeux.**

**Là, il n'y avait pas de doute, il me détestait et ne me pardonnerait jamais cet écart. **

_**Mais n'est-ce vraiment qu'un écart? N'ai-je pas des sentiments pour Jasper? Oui, j'en ai, il n'y a pas de doute.**_

**Je voulus bouger mais j'étais sonnée car j'étais passée à travers la baie vitrée, près de laquelle nous nous tenions peu de temps avant.**

**Jasper se tourna rapidement vers moi pour voir si j'allais bien mais Edward ne lui laissa pas de répit puisqu'il se jeta une fois de plus sur lui, prêt à le déchiqueter. **

**Je passais une main sur mon visage pour reprendre mes esprits, puis je me relevai péniblement malgré que je sois une vampire.**

**Grâce à mon don qui était de copier le pouvoir des autres, je copiais celui d'Edward et j'écoutais ce qu'il pensait. **

**Ainsi, j'avertis Jasper:**

**- A gauche!**

**Il comprit ce que ça voulait dire. **

**Au cours des moments où j'étais seule avec lui, il m'avait expliqué et, par la même occasion, appris le langage codé des soldats du Sud utilisé pendant la guerre de Sécession. C'était ce dont je venais d'utiliser.**

**Ce qui lui permit de sauver sa peau. Mais pas la mienne. **

**Dans les pensées d'Edward, je pouvais entendre qu'il voulait me voir morte pour ce que je venais de faire, malgré sa promesse de me laisser si j'étais heureuse. Mais ce jour-là, il était tellement en colère qu'il oubliait ce point.**

**Mais ses pensées étaient encore plus sombres, à l'instant, je lus dans celles-ci ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire.**

**Jasper dut ressentir ma frayeur car il profita de l'apparente hésitation d'Edward pour me regarder. Ce qu'il vit sur mon visage dut l'effrayer, mais en même temps il comprit ce qui allait se passer.**

**C'est ainsi qu'il se précipita devant moi pour me protéger de l'attaque qu'Edward prévoyait.**

**Ce dernier grogna en le voyant me protéger.**

**"Tu tiens le coup?" Me transmit par pensée Jasper qui avait compris que j'utilisai le pouvoir d'Edward.**

**- Oui. Soufflai-je, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Évidemment, il le comprit à cause de mes sentiments, étant empathe.**

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça, Bella? Me cria Edward.**

**- Calme-toi, Edward. Tenta Jasper, mais sans succès.**

**- Que je me calme? Tu viens d'embrasser ma femme! S'écria-t-il.**

**Jasper ne répondit rien mais baissa la tête, honteux. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire puisqu'Edward en profita pour le projeter contre un mur et me prendre par le cou. **

**Heureusement que j'étais une vampire sinon je manquerais d'air et mourrais.**

**Les personnes que je considérais comme ma famille ne réagirent pas en voyant dans quelle position de faiblesse j'étais. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'Edward était à deux doigts de me démembrer en commençant par la tête pour être sûr que je ne parlerais pas pour l'en dissuader.**

**Je tentais le tout pour le tout en copiant le don de Jane, que j'avais recroisé sur ma route en tant que vampire, il y avait 5 ans de cela. **

**Edward me relâcha soudainement, me faisant tomber brusquement au sol, et se convulsa de douleur au sol.**

**Jasper vint me prendre dans ses bras et me tira vers la sortie avant qu'Edward ne puisse à nouveau nous barrer le chemin.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ainsi, 80 ans après, ils se trouvaient, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Edward, à leur table habituelle, en retrait des humains.

Jasper m'envoya des ondes de calme malgré qu'il soit lui aussi tendu de les revoir. Je lâchai son bras pour lui serrer sa main, dans le but de me rassurer et de _le_ rassurer.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire: s'approcher d'eux? Ou les éviter?

_Un jour ou l'autre, nous nous croiserons dans les couloirs du lycée. Autant les affronter maintenant._

Je tournai la tête vers Jazz. Je savais qu'il pouvait percevoir ma détermination. Cependant, même si maintenant il me connaissait très bien, je doutais encore qu'il sache ce que je m'apprêtais à nous faire faire.

Je n'eus pas besoin de continuer à délibérer en mon for intérieur puisqu'il exerça une pression sur ma main. Ainsi, il était d'accord avec mon choix.

Alors, nous nous avançâmes vers _leur_ table, main dans la main pour nous donner du courage.

Nous ne savions pas comment ils réagiraient en nous voyant. Nous entretueraient-ils? Possible, mais pas entourés de témoins humains.

_Encore quelques enjambées et nous serons à leur table._

Alors que je pensais à cela, Edward, Rosalie et Alice nous regardèrent les yeux noircis par ce que je pris pour de la haine. Ainsi donc, ça risquait de mal tourner.

Je pilai net, retenant Jazz de ma main.

J'inspirai profondément avant de transmettre par pensées à Edward: « Rendez-vous près du ruisseau de la villa, ce soir, à minuit ». Puis je fis demi-tour, entraînant à ma suite Jasper, sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse.

Je nous menai jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait le lycée. Puis je lâchai sa main et m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé à terre. J'encadrai mon visage de mes mains. C'était un choc de les revoir après autant de temps et après ce qu'il s'était produit il y avait 80 ans.

- Mon ange, tu tiens le coup? S'enquit Jasper doucement en s'agenouillant face à moi.

- Je fais aller. Dis-je sans bouger mes mains de mon visage.

Il me les retira lentement et planta ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

- Qu'as-tu dit à Edward pour qu'il hoche la tête?

- Je leur ai donnés rendez-vous près de la villa, à minuit.

- Tu as vu Alice et Edward? Ils se tenaient la main et ils ressentaient des sentiments très fort l'un envers l'autre. Rien qu'à la façon qu'ils se regardaient ne laisse envisager aucun doute.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention. Avouai-je. Je ne m'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'ils soient là.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux. Je te protégerais. Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

- Ce qui me fait peur, c'est de revoir leur regard plein de haine. Le pire c'est Esmé. Et je ne veux pas qu'Edward te fasse du mal comme il a tenté avant qu'on ne parte.

Il me serra dans ses bras et caressa mon dos. Après quelques secondes de silence, il dit:

- Il ne peut pas me battre, j'ai plus d'expérience que lui. Tu devrais le savoir, mon ange.

- Je me méfierais de lui si j'étais toi. Tu oublies son pouvoir.

- Mais tu oublies aussi que tu peux protéger mes pensées grâce à ton bouclier. Sourit-il.

Je hochai la tête.

Nous ne pûmes continuer notre conversation, la sonnerie retentissant.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent à la vitesse d'un escargot. J'ai bien cru qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais.

J'étais bien contente de sortir de la classe pour rejoindre Jazz à sa voiture, une Vanquish gris métallisé. C'était le seul cours que nous ne partagions pas.

Tout les humains que je croisais s'écartaient de mon chemin, effrayés.

Une fois arrivée près de sa voiture, je poussai un soupire et le serrai dans mes bras. J'en avais vraiment besoin pour ne pas péter un câble. J'étais sur les nerfs dès que je pensais à ce qui nous attendait ce soir.

- Ton cours s'est bien passé? S'enquit-il.

- Long sans toi. Soufflai-je.

- Pareil. Tu m'as manqué. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

- Ça te dit qu'on rentre? J'en ai marre d'être observée par ces humains ignorants.

Alors il me décala de son torse pour pouvoir ouvrir la portière afin que je prenne place dans sa voiture.

Il referma la portière une fois que je fus assise et prit place derrière le volant.

Enfin nous pouvions rentrer et cesser de faire semblant d'être humains!

15 minutes après, il garait la voiture devant une maison à plain pied, aux façades blanches.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, puis rentrâmes dans la maison.

Je déposai mon sac au pied du canapé en cuir noir avant de m'y affaler. Jazz s'assit à mes côtés et passa un bras sur mes épaules. Je posai ma tête contre son torse.

Nous restâmes dans cette position, sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit noire.

A cet instant, je relevai ma tête vers lui et, sans un mot, nous sortîmes par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin arrière et vers la forêt.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à trouver du gibier. Nous chassâmes pendant un long moment pour être en forme au cas où il faudrait se défendre contre les six vampires que nous devions voir à minuit, mon ancienne famille plus précisément.

A minuit, nous nous trouvions entre la forêt et le ruisseau. Face à nous: les Cullen. Plus précisément, Edward, Carlisle et Emmett à la tête du clan, puis Alice, Esmé et Rosalie derrière eux.

Carlisle s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

- Edward nous a dit que vous vouliez nous parler. A propos de quoi? Interrogea-t-il. _Comme __s'il ne le savait pas!_

Jazz m'envoya des ondes de calme. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver et de faire un faux pas.

Il prit la parole:

- Sur ce qui s'est passé il y a 80 ans et concernant le lycée.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à vous dire! Objecta Edward, comme j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Edward, si tu n'es pas capable de rester calme, tu peux partir. Nous ne te retenons pas. Fit Carlisle, posé.

Edward ne partit pas, se contentant de serrer très fort ses poings.

- Très bien. Que proposez vous? Reprit Carlisle en retournant son attention sur Jasper et moi.

- On s'ignore si jamais il nous arrivait de nous croiser dans les couloirs. Il ne faut pas que les humains se doutent que nous nous connaissons et encore moins que nous avons un lien. Déjà qu'on a des similitudes. Proposa Jazz.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Approuvai-je. Il me serra brièvement ma main gauche à la fin de ma phrase.

- Évidemment. Entendis-je marmonner Edward.

- Quoi? Demandai-je sèchement en le fusillant du regard.

- Bella. Souffla Jasper, réprobateur.

Je soupirai, laissant retomber ma colère envers Edward:

- Très bien.

- Je crois aussi que c'est une bonne idée. Approuva à son tour Carlisle. Et pourquoi voulez-vous parler de ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Edward?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous demander pourquoi vous n'aviez pas réagi et pourquoi vous me regardiez comme si j'étais une inconnue à vos yeux. Alors, pourquoi? Questionnai-je, les regardant un par un.

- Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que tu sois aussi proche de Jasper. Répondit Rosalie.

- Ne nous en veux pas, Bella. Supplia Esmé.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas? M'étonnai-je.

- Non.

- Mais...

- Tu y as pensé à cause de notre façon de t'avoir regardée?

Je hochai la tête.

- Je t'en veux toujours. Je te rappelle que je te faisais confiance. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu m'as trompé avec mon frère. Enfin, je pensais qu'il l'était. Intervint Edward.

- Edward! S'outra Esmé.

- Non. Il a raison. Approuva Jasper.

- J'aurais dû me retenir. Mais les sentiments ne se maîtrisent pas, ou alors trop difficilement. Désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, Edward. Dis-je en le regardant.

- Ouais. De toute façon je suis avec Alice maintenant.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous. Déclarai-je, sincère.

- Ça vous dit de rentrer dans la villa? Je suis sûre que nous avons plein de choses à nous raconter. Proposa Esmé, souriante.

Jazz et moi acceptâmes avec joie. Les choses étaient claires entre nous tous. Edward m'en voudrait toujours de l'avoir trompé avec son frère, mais il ne me tuerait pas puisque maintenant il était en couple avec Alice. Quant aux autres, ils ne nous en voulaient pas et ils ne nous avaient jamais reniés, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru.

Nous les suivîmes jusqu'au salon où nous nous assîmes confortablement dans un canapé en cuir.

Nous racontâmes chacun à notre tour ce que nous avions fait durant ces 80 ans. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et il y avait un goût de nostalgie dans nos paroles à tous. Nous regrettions tous de ne pas avoir vécu certains événements ensemble comme le énième mariage de Rose et Em', ou le mariage d'Edward et Alice fait en petit comité mais grandiosement, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas de la part d'Alice.

Nous dûmes arrêter notre conversation à cause de la journée de cours qui s'annonçait pluvieuse, nous obligeant à aller au lycée.

Tout les soirs suivants, nous nous réunions à la villa pour continuer de parler du passé.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, nous n'avions pas fini de tout relater donc nous décidâmes, Jazz et moi, de retourner vivre avec eux, puisque jusque là nous rentrions chez nous pour nous changer avant d'aller en cours. Nous avions remarqué que nous passions plus de temps à la villa, avec ceux que nous considérions de nouveau comme notre famille, que dans notre maison à plain pied.

Depuis, nous sommes devenus inséparables. Nous partageons tout les événements de notre éternité ensemble. Edward a réussi à me pardonner et il me considère comme sa petite sœur, même si physiquement j'ai deux ans de plus que lui. Il considère à nouveau Jazz comme son frère.

Alice et Rose sont mes confidentes et partenaires de shopping. Em' est mon nounours de frère. Il n'a pas changé, toujours à raconter des blagues douteuses. Quant à Esmé et Carlisle, ils sont mes parents adoptifs pour les humains, mais je les considère en tant que tel. Ils sont toujours à mon écoute quand je leur parle.

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions.**

**Bises.**


End file.
